


Torn

by GeekyGirl0092



Category: The Producers (2005)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyGirl0092/pseuds/GeekyGirl0092
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen loves Roger but what could Roger do to break Carmens trust? Ghia/DeBris. Songfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: I own nothing

** Torn **

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_   
_He was warm_   
_He came around and he was dignified_   
_He showed me what it was to cry_

 

Carmen sighed to himself as he watches the man lying beside him sleep. This was the third night this week that he had come back after a show completely drunk. It wasn’t the Roger De Bris famous director that he remembered. No this was the new Roger, Roger De Bris Broadway Star!  


_Well you couldn't be that man I adored_   
_You don't seem to know_   
_Or seem to care what your heart is for_   
_Well I don't know him anymore_   
_There's nothing where he used to lie_   
_My conversation has run dry_   
_That's what's going on_

This was a different man; he didn’t quite know why he stayed or why he put up with Rogers flirting with everyone (even women), though as far as he knew Roger had never taken it further than the flirting.

  
_Nothing's fine I'm torn_   
_I'm all out of faith_   
_This is how I feel_   
_I'm cold and I am shamed_   
_Lying naked on the floor_   
_Illusion never changed_   
_Into something real_   
_I'm wide awake_   
_And I can see_   
_The perfect sky is torn_   
_You're a little late_   
_I'm already torn_   


He remembered the first time he met Roger he had heard of he flamboyant director and it was at the Astor bar they had met 10 years ago. Roger had been there with the production team celebrating the opening of their latest show (which Carmen had just seen) Carmen had almost gotten up the courage to go and congratulate him on the show when one of the others came over and introduced himself as Brian, Rogers set designer, told him that Roger had his eye on Carmen ever since they had walked in after him and he wanted Carmen to go over there and talk to Roger. So with his stomach doing somersaults over the butter flies Carmen walks over to Roger to introduce himself.

 

That was the start of their ten year relationship.

  
_So I guess the fortune teller's right_   
_I should have seen just what was there_   
_And not some holy light_   
_But you crawled beneath my veins_   
_And now I don't care_   
_I have no luck_   
_I don't miss it all that much_   
_There's just so many things_   
_That I can't touch I'm torn_   


The next night Carmen was just getting back from a covert meeting that he and Kevin had organized so the production team plus Leo Max and Ulla could plan for Rogers’s birthday which was coming up in a month and they wanted to hold a surprise party for him. (Of course Shirley wasn’t much for the big parties but went along so she could see Ulla.)

 

Walking up to the bedroom he shared with his darling Roger, Carmen could hear something coming from the bed room. He didn’t want to believe what he was hearing but he opened the door to see…

  
_I'm all out of faith_   
_This is how I feel_   
_I'm cold and I am shamed_   
_Lying naked on the floor_   
_Illusion never changed_   
_Into something real_   
_I'm wide awake_   
_And I can see_   
_The perfect sky is torn_   
_You're a little late_   
_I'm already torn_   
  
_Torn_   


Roger was there in their bed with one of the chorus boys from the latest Broadway smash hit **_“Prisoners of Love_** ”

“how could you” Carmen whispers mortified that Roger was very obviously in the middle of a lewd act with the (clearly) much younger man, he then runs out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

  
_There's nothing where he used to lie_   
_My inspiration has run dry_   
_That's what's going on_   
_Nothing's right I'm torn_   


Carmen paused on the bottom of the stairs he knew he had to be quiet or the others would wake up and he didn’t want them to know of this shame. He has to go, leave, just get away from this place. Roger has done the unthinkable and Carmen isn’t sure he would be able to forgive what he has just seen. He quietly goes back up the stairs and in to the room that Roger made into a walk in wardrobe. Carmen packs his suitcase with shaking hands and then runs quietly back down the stairs he crosses into the living room and fumbles around in a drawer his hands still shaking wildly as he pulls out his note book and shakily writes out a note, walks up to the little hallway table and leaves it there.  Then turns and walks out the door closing it quietly behind him.

  
_I'm all out of faith_   
_This is how I feel_   
_I'm cold and I am shamed_   
_Lying naked on the floor_   
_Illusion never changed_   
_Into something real_   
_I'm wide awake_   
_And I can see_   
_The perfect sky is torn_   


**_Dearest Roger,_ **

**_I saw you last night with him; you’ve shot an arrow through my heart for the last time. Ever since you started staring in Broadway shows you have changed going out and getting drunk, not coming home til 2 o’clock or later. I’ve been trying to wait patiently for the old Roger, my dear darling who would have never done such a thing. But know I believe I understand that the old roger isn’t going to come back. I guess you find it easy to through a ten year relationship away for a quick fling._ **

****

**_I wish you every happiness in your new life. I’m just sorry that I wont be apart of it._ **

****

**_Tell Brian, Kevin, Scott and Shirley I’m sorry I didn’t say goodbye but I thought that you could tell them._ **

****

**_I love you more than you’ll ever know_ **

****

**_Your darling Carmen Ghia_ **   


_I'm all out of faith_   
_This is how I feel_   
_I'm cold and I'm ashamed_   
_Bound and broken on the floor_   
_You're a little late_   
_I'm already torn_

The next morning Roger walks down the stairs looking for Carmen, as he gets into the lounge room he finds a note neatly folded. But what was on top really broke his heart for it made him realize he wasn’t getting Carmen back, Carmen had seen him and his silly little fling.

 

On top of the note were a monocle and two fine chains.

 

_Torn…_


End file.
